I Am the One
by theoceanwalker
Summary: In the valley below the fortress of Ostagar, a battle is lost. From soldiers to servants to mages to priests, every person there lost their lives to the darkspawn horde. But no one expected the fabled Grey Wardens to appear out of the sky to save them all. Multiple origins. Slightly AU.


_Prologue_

_Hello! Welcome to _I Am the One_. Just a bunch of people trying to save the world. I hope it's going to be enjoyable and different than the rest. There are certain AU characteristics about it. I don't follow the game completely. Hopefully, it isn't too odd._

_So, here's some dialogue between Duncan and his Constable. It's a prologue, of sorts, just to introduce the characters and everything. It's just a bunch of dialogue, no context beyond it._

_I do not own Dragon Age, its content, lore, or otherwise._

_Please review and thanks for reading._

"Warden-Commander, you have need of me?"

"Warden-Constable, I wish to discuss the possible candidates with you."

"Oh, such as?"

"A mage. From the Circle Tower. I have two possible recruits. A human with incredible capability. Always at the top of his classes, but never chosen for anything, or given any special treatment."

"A good sense of morality, you are looking for? Or modesty?"

"Morality is not required, but the Grey Wardens need discipline and decency."

"Indeed. And the other?"

"An elf. The top of her classes. She is not nearly as powerful as the human, though. And she may have something of a justice problem."

"Oh, what is that?"

"She has shown to support the Circle at all costs. Even if it means that her classmates may ridicule her for her choices."

"I see. She must understand that rules cannot always be followed by the letter. Next?"

"The Couslands, in Highever. You have heard of them?"

"I have spoken with the patriarch, at times. Never on a regular basis. Looking at the eldest?"

"No, the youngest. Two. The twins."

"Oh! The flirts?"

"That is… one way of looking at them."

"It's romantic, to see those arts brought to life even in troubled times. And in Ferelden. I thought you Fereldans only knew about dogs and stew!"

"… Yes. It may be good, to have a professional persuader and charmer under our belt. But the girl. She may not be what we are looking for as much as the boy."

"Continue, if it pleases you."

"She has trust issues, but I have never determined why. She is more of a thief than a noblewoman. She stays in the city more than the castle. She has decent enough skills, but the boy is who we are looking at."

"Yes, yes, that makes sense. She must have initiative. What kind of initiative is living in a seedy tavern?"

"Hmm, you would be surprised, Warden-Constable."

"A story for another time, perhaps? Next!"

"I have heard stories of the Dalish hunters. They are excellent, and have refined their skills better than any person I have met. I have considered for some time of searching for a tribe, but I fear that it is too late."

"You must use your time wisely. A storm is brewing. Next, Warden-Commander? Or, is that it?"

"Another. Right here in Denerim. You remember Adaia, correct?"

"Indeed. I remember when you tried recruiting her, but you were convinced not to. A shame. You had to admit. There was a certain… flair, about her."

"I remember all too well. But Adaia is long gone. It is her child we are looking at. A daughter."

"Takes after mommy, does she? Oh, I love family resemblances."

"More so than her father. I have a worry, however, that she may not be able to stomach what the Grey Wardens have to offer. The kind of sacrifices we make…"

"What does she do?"

"Nothing. And that's what I fear. She is nothing extraordinary. But she does take care of her home, more so than any recruit I have talked about."

"And that means…?"

"A sense of family, of pride. Loyalty. It may not be on the top of our list…"

"Yet, it may be what you are looking for, yes?"

"Yes."

"I heard there is something going on in the alienage this week. Maybe you should check her out?"

"I fear not, Constable. Duties calls from the west. There will be no time to stop in the alienage."

"Then, Commander, perhaps I—?"

"Not if you wish to keep your title, Commander. Investigate, if you wish. But do not, under and circumstances, recruit her."

"As you say. Next?"

"Dwarves. I fear, though, given how close the King is to riding south to Ostagar, we may not be able to make the journey."

"Still. Who?"

"Princess Aeducan."

"Ah! Straight for the royalty? First the teyrn's son, now the king's daughter?"

"Indeed. I have spoken with King Endrin before. His daughter has much potential, given some gentle urging. Politically savvy, though not to the extent of her brothers. She is a warrior, whether she will want to admit it or not."

"And, what, she is too much of a prize to go after?"

"No. I am afraid something has occurred in Orzammar. She is gone."

"Gone! The Princess of Orzammar gone! How?"

"I have heard rumors that she has been exiled into the Deep Roads. No one but the Grey Wardens and the Legion of the Dead survive long in the Deep Roads."

"You never know, Warden-Commander. Any others?"

"There are. Villagers, exceptional soldiers. Other mages and apostates I have encountered over the years. These are the ones I have taken an interest in."

"I see."

"…You are dismissed, Warden-Constable."

"You will find who you need. Farewell, and good dreams, Commander."


End file.
